


Drenched In Lust

by ZANt



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bisexuality, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, FTM, Hedonism, Multi, Pee, SO MUCH PEE, Threesome, Trans Male Character, Watersports, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZANt/pseuds/ZANt
Summary: Determined to find out Tim's feelings for Jason, Damian gets more than he bargained for and everything he ever dreamed of...





	Drenched In Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by a random twitter post by bittermelonbabe.tumblr.com, an artist who makes fantastic batfam art/smut. Go commission some of that goodness. It's worth it ;)
> 
> I hadn't written anything, let alone anything this dirty, in quite some time until recently, when I started corresponding with the aforementioned artist. They had posted the basic scenario that occurs in the story on their twitter feed, and feeling inspired (something I hadn't felt in a long time), I decided to expand upon it and then some. I fully admit that this is pretty self-indulgent in terms of kinks and practices, but it was met with very positive reception from the artist, who has been a great encouragement in getting me to write again and whom I also now consider a good friend.
> 
> All characters depicted herein are copyrighted to their respective owners and are probably over 18 years of age
> 
> A few caveats:
> 
> This contains FtM Tim Drake, so if that's not your thing, don't say I didn't warn you  
> This contains bisexual man-on-man content, so again if it's not your thing, you've been warned  
> This contains a lot, and I mean A LOT, of pee. Like, so much pee.

_Drake_

_Meet me in the East Wing Conservatory. Urgent matters to discuss._

Damian hit SEND and set his phone on the nightstand. The bait was set, now all he had to do was wait. He reached down in his pocket and fingered the bullet vibe he was carrying. He wanted answers, and he knew exactly how he was going to get them.

****

Tim sighed as he walked down the lengthy hallway. He had a fairly good idea what these 'urgent matters' were. Not that he wasn't up for fooling around with Damian, but he actually had quite a bit of work to do today. There was the indexing of Wayne Tech's last few revenue quarters, trying to crack the pattern of a string of seemingly unrelated robberies that had occurred over the last few weeks, not to mention the extra-large iced tea he had with lunch was starting to seem like a bad idea.

As he passed by one of the East Wing guestrooms, Tim was taken by surprise as he was violently whisked inside. He was whirled around, disoriented, until he was slammed up against the wall. As things slid back into focus, he found himself face-to-face with Damian, his piercing green eyes inches away from his own.

“You like my cock, don't you?” Damian asked.

“What? What are yo-” Tim stammered. Damian cut him off.

“You like my cock, don't you? You like to get down on your knees and suck my cock until I cum in your mouth and on your face,” Damian leaned in closer, his breath hot in Tim's ear. “Isn't that right, Drake?”

Tim's pulse started to quicken and he felt himself getting wet.

“Damian, what's gotten in to you?”

“You love to spread yourself wide open and let me fuck you until you can't take it anymore, don't you Drake?” Damian reached out and flicked one of Tim's nipples, now hard and visible through the tight t-shirt he was wearing. Tim inhaled sharply.

“Ah! Damian, please, what's going on?”

“Why aren't I enough?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Him. That skunk-headed prick, Todd.”

Tim's eyes widened. He blushed and began to stammer.

“I-I... I don't know what yo-AH!”

Without Tim even noticing, Damian had slipped his hand down to Tim's crotch, positioning the bullet vibe on the thin fabric of Tim's sleeping shorts right against his clit. He pressed the button and the vibe sprang to life, causing Tim to cry out in surprise and shock. Damian continued his interrogation over the low whir of the vibe and Tim's gasps.

“I've seen the way you look at him. The way you act around him. Like a smitten schoolgirl,” Damian began to run the vibe up and down the length of Tim's crotch, causing him to whimper. Damian pressed on, “You want to fuck him, don't you?”

“Ahh! Damian, please...” Tim pleaded. It was all happening too fast. He couldn't control himself. He could feel a pressure rising in his crotch. The buzzing of the bullet vibe seemed to grow louder in Tim's ears. The sensation on his pussy was delightful and unbearable. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it in.

“Just tell me the truth, Drake. I just want to know.”

“I don't think I can hold it!”

“Do you want his cock in your mouth?”

BZZZZZZZ

“Ahhhh....”

“Do you want him to bend you over?”

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

“If you d-don't stop, I'm going to-”

“Do you want to feel his cock deep inside you?

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

“Please!”

“Do you want him to fill you up with his cum? Tell me!”

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was then that it happened. With a sharp cry, Tim lost control and began to pee, soaking his shorts, golden liquid running down his thighs. Damian felt a hot splash on his hand and looked down in surprise. He stepped back and watched the puddle form around their feet, Tim's piss pattering like rainfall on the wooden floor. After the flow subsided, Damian looked up at Tim. Tim's face was flushed, a bright red mix of shame and arousal. They locked eyes. Damian was suddenly very aware of the erection straining in his pants. Before either of them could say anything, a voice suddenly spoke up from behind Damian.

“Aw, come on guys. Don't you think Alfred has enough to clean up around here without adding something like this to the list?”

Damian whirled around. He was greeted with the sight of Jason, clad in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, hands on hips with a look of great displeasure on his face. Damian's stomach dropped. He began to stammer.

“Wha- how... what are y-” before he could finish, Jason cut him off.

“A bit of advice: if you want to use one of the guest bedrooms for your little sexual torture sessions, make sure no one's sleeping off a hangover in the bathroom first,” Jason glowered at Damian. Damian suddenly felt embarrassed and looked away.

“How long were you standing there?” Damian asked.

“Since 'skunk-headed prick'. Real cute. Think I'll put that on my business cards,” Jason smirked. He looked over at Tim, “You okay, Baby Bird?”

Damian turned to look at Tim. Tim eyes were locked on Jason's and were welling up with tears. Tim sank to his knees and began to bawl. Damian felt a rush as Jason coldly brushed past him to comfort the weeping Tim. Jason knelt down and wrapped his arm around Tim, whispering assurances.

“Hey, don't cry. It's okay Baby Bird. It was just an accident,” Jason said, stroking Tim's hair, “Come on, let's get you out of those wet shorts before you catch a cold.” Jason helped Tim up and helped him out of his now soaked shorts. Damian caught a glimpse of Tim's glistening bush and again felt his erection twitching in his pants. Jason led the sniffling boy by the hand over to a large leather chair. Jason sat down and patted his thigh. Tim obediently climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and began to cry into his shoulder.

“Now now, don't be embarrassed. It's going to be okay. We're going to get you all cleaned up,” Jason's steely gaze fell on Damian, “Isn't that right Damian?”

Damian felt his heart began to race as Jason's blue eyes bore holes into him. “Yeah, sure,” he managed to spit out, “I'll go get some towels...” He turned to walk to the bathroom when Jason's voice rang out.

“STOP.”

Damian froze. Something in Jason's voice paralyzed him. He turned back to meet Jason's glare. “Excuse me?”

Jason uttered a single word.

“Strip.”

Damian felt his face go red. “What did you say?”, he asked, bewildered.

“You heard me. I said strip. We can't have you catching cold either.” Damian looked down at his pants and noticed there was a fair bit of Tim's pee that had soaked in and even a few splashes on the tanktop he was wearing. He scoffed, but complied. Tossing his wet garments to the side, Damian now stood fully naked in front of Jay and Tim, the sunlight streaming in from the windows danced across his tight, sinewy body. He felt a rush of embarrassed excitement, being fully exposed in front of his peers. His cock, now free of it's confinement, twitched and bounced in the open air. He saw Jason eyeing his nude form and felt another rush up his spine.

Again, Jason spoke.

“Come here.”

Damian took a step forward only to be met with a harsh rebuke.

“STOP.”

Damian froze. Jason spoke again, his voice commanding.

“Not like that. On your knees.”

Damian's heart began to race. “This is a joke, right?” he asked. He looked at Jason, but he could tell from the look in Todd's eyes that Jason was being deathly serious.

“On. Your. Knees.”

Damian swallowed hard, and got down on his hands and knees. He began to crawl forward, stopping when he got to Todd's feet. Jason nodded in approval.

“Now Damian, you made a mess, so it's only fair that you clean it up, right Timmy?” Jason asked, stroking Tim's hair. Tim sniffled and nodded.

“What do you mean?” Damian asked, “The puddle is over there. What do you want me to cle-” his question was answered when Jason spread Tim's legs open, exposing Tim's dripping pussy to Damian's wide eyes. Damian looked up at Jason, incredulous. Again, Jason commanded.

“Clean it up.”

Damian leaned forward, tongue outstretched, towards Tim's slit but was stopped by Jason's hand on top of his head.

“No,” he chided. He turned Damian's head towards Tim's milky thighs, the white skin dappled with dozens of golden droplets. “Here,” Jason commanded.

Damian licked along the length of Tim's left thigh, eliciting a moan from Tim. He took long, slow strokes with his tongue, catching as much of Tim's leavings as he could. It was salty, tangy, but not entirely unpleasant. He moved to Tim's other thigh, feeling his own excitement growing as Tim panted and writhed. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Jason was fondling Tim's breasts, cooing in his ear.

“Don't you worry Baby Bird, we're going to make you feel all better. No more tears,” Jason said, nipping at Tim's earlobe. Tim moaned softly and Damian noticed Tim's juices starting to flow. Damian positioned his face in front of Tim's crotch. He looked up at Jason, who looked back down and nodded to him. Damian dove face-first into Tim's wet cunt. His mouth worked frantically, licking and sucking at Tim's lips. Damian feverishly licked up and down the length of Tim's slit, his face now slick with Tim's juices. Suddenly, Damian felt Jason grab the back of his head and drive it forward, burying Damian's face in Tim's crotch and forcing him to lick deeper inside Tim's pussy.

“Come on, get in there! You're supposed to be cleaning it, you know” Jason mocked as Tim panted and gasped. Tim's juices were flowing full-force and Damian gulped down what he could. After a few moments, Jason released Damian, returning his attention to Tim's chest. Damian moved his face up slightly and began to suckle Tim's clit. Tim cried out and bucked his hips, driving Damian's face further into the dewy bush of his pubic hair. Over Tim's moans and gasps, Damian couldn't hear what Jason whispered into Tim's ear. Tim's body shuddered and he cried out again.

Damian was caught off-guard by the hot salty liquid that suddenly gushed in his mouth and down his throat. He fell back, coughing and sputtering as Tim's golden stream sprayed him in the face, running down his chest and soaking into the rug.

Jason laughed as Damian wiped his face, trying to regain his composure. “Good aim, Baby Bird” he chuckled, “right on target.” He cupped Tim's face in his hand, turned it towards his, and gave Tim a deep kiss. Their tongues danced in and out of each others mouths. Tim moaned and gave one last push, sending a final squirt of pee arcing out, splashing on the floor in front of Damian. Jason broke off from the kiss, a thin string of Tim's saliva running from his mouth. He grinned down at the panting Damian. “Got to hand it to you though kid,” he joked, “your technique is something else. I've never gotten that kind of reaction out of him before. You got some sort of informational pamphlet I could read, maybe a Youtube tutorial?”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Damian grumbled. Though he feigned annoyance, his heart was about to beat out of his chest and his cock felt about ready to burst, practically dancing and twitching with excitement. He had to play it careful though, he couldn't risk showing Todd how he was really feeling. “Can I go now?”

Jason's smile fell away and the domineering glare returned. “You can go when I say you can go, understand?” Damian blushed and nodded. He noticed the sizable bulge that was now pushing against the elastic band of Jason's boxer briefs. Jason saw where Damian's gaze was fixed, and smiled a wicked smile.

“That was just the warm-up. Now the real fun begins,” he purred, “reach in to my shorts and take my cock out.” Tim instinctively reached down, but Jason caught his hand. “Ah ah, not you Baby Bird,” he gently chided.

“Him.”

Damian froze, though his heart continued to race. He looked at Jason, his eyes wide, unsure. Jason returned his look with a smoldering stare. Damian felt flushed, and slowly crawled forward. Setting up on his knees, he reached out tentatively, both hands gripping the top of Jason's briefs. He pulled the fabric down slightly, and reached in with one hand. He felt the hot throbbing shaft in his palm and audibly gasped.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Jason inquired. Damian gripped Jason's cock and pulled it free from its confines. It now stood, long and thick, light glinting off the Jacob's Ladder on the underside of Jason's shaft. Damian held it in his hand. It seemed massive, monolithic. He stared at it, transfixed, and began to breathe heavily. This did not go unnoticed to either Jason or Tim. They shared a quick, knowing glance and smiled at each other.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer” Jason chuckled. Hearing that snapped Damian out of his trance. He glared up at Jason, the smug bastard, whose beaming grin made Damian's own erection twitch. “You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say right now he's wishing he could swap places with you, Baby Bird. Ain't that right?”

Damian struggled to find a comeback, but no words came. He looked over to Tim, who's blushing face was smiling down at him. Gently, Tim reached out, placing his hand over Damian's, and guided Jason's cock into his waiting pussy. Tim let out a blissful sigh as the hard cock slid up into his warm wetness. Tim began to gently rock his hips and Jason began to softly thrust to match, each thrust sending Jason's cock a little deeper in each time.

“Haaah... yeah.... just like that, Baby Bird” Jason purred, “That's a good boy.” He reached down and lightly stroked Tim's clit, causing Tim to gasp and shudder. Damian reflexively braced himself for another dousing, but was greeted only with Jason's sharp laughter. “We ought to give you two for flinching.” He rested his hands on Tim's rolling hips, letting Tim take control of the pace and tempo. “There you go, Baby Bird,” he said, “just do what comes naturally and make yourself feel good.”

Damian watched Tim ride and grind on Jason's dick, mere inches away from his face. He gazed up at Tim. Tim's eyes were closed in pleasure, the only sounds coming from him were the panting moans of someone lost deep in the throes of passion. Watching Tim writhe in pleasure in front of him was so much more erotic than Damian had dreamed of. The sight of Tim's roiling body became too much, and he forced himself to look away.

Instantly, Jason's commandeering voice boomed out. “Don't look away. Keep watching. I want you to watch.” Jason's voice took on a suddenly seductive tone. “He wants you to watch too.”

Damian turned back to the hedonism in front of him. He looked up and saw Jason's steely blue eyes staring down at him again.

“Let me ask you something: why are you still here?”

Damian was taken aback. He hadn't thought about that.

“You could have walked out at any time,” Jason said, “Hell, with that snotty, take-no-shit, Queen Bitch attitude you parade around with, I'm honestly surprised you didn't walk out. But you're still here.” A sly grin crept over Jason's face. “You're still here, and not only that, you've done every single thing I've told you to do. Why is that?”

Damian felt his face flush. He realized Todd was right. He'd done everything, no matter how humiliating it was. In fact, the humiliation excited him. Damian opened his mouth to speak, but Jason cut him off.

“I'll tell you why: because you liked it. Because that's who you really are. Outside, you're the high and mighty-macho-alpha-Son Of The Bat-whatever. But here, with us, you're just Damian. Just little Damian Wayne who likes to be bossed around.” Damian's heart sank. His eyes cast down to the floor and he felt ashamed

“And that's just fine.”

Damian looked up again. Jason's face had changed. The stern authoritarian had left, and what was there in its place was warm and inviting. Jason's blue eyes that had been so piercing and commanding were now shimmering with joy.

“In fact, it's perfect. Don't be ashamed of who you are and how you feel. That's what makes you our Damian. Just like how desperately wanting to please makes Tim our Baby Bird...”

“Or how being a bossy jerk makes you our skunk-headed prick,” Damian smirked, feeling a fire reignite in him. “Easy now,” Jason warned, grinning “the point is, we're family, and family loves you for who you are.”

Jason's eyes grew dark and sad. “After some of the things I've been through...” He trailed off, lost in a dark memory, but only for a moment. He looked back up, with renewed determination in his eyes. “After some of the things I've been through, that means a lot to me now. You all mean a lot to me now. That's why I'm always here for Tim, and I'm always here for you too Damian.”

Damian felt a warmth growing in his chest and had to blink back a tear. “Wow Todd, that was... really lame,” he said, snickering. Instantly, Jason's demeanor reverted back and a wry smile crossed his lips.

“Keep talking like that and I'll make sure the only thing you can do is watch,” he playfully growled causing Damian's heart to skip a beat. Jason turned his attention back to Tim, who was still diligently servicing Jason's member. “At least Baby Bird here appreciates my softer side, isn't that right Timmy?”

Tim let out a low moan. “Please... I want...”

“What's that? You have to speak up sweetie,” Jason said, playfully pinching one of Tim's nipples. Tim inhaled sharply, making that small yelping noise that drove Damian crazy when they would fuck. “Use your words, Baby Bird.”

Tim struggled to form the words. “I want... both of you... together....”

“Together?” Damian asked, “at the same time? But how...”

“Baby Bird here is very talented,” Jason grinned, “you should have seen what we got up to with Roy and Kori down in Brazil a few years back. I think I still have the video somewhere around here. Remember Brazil, Baby Bird? Remember that night you took on all of us?” Tim moaned and rubbed his clit, reveling in the memory and sending a small gush of his excitement down Jason's already soaked shaft. Jason hooked his arms under Tim's legs and hoisted him up a bit, exposing Tim cock-filled pussy more fully to Damian. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he barked.

Damian got between Tim's legs and positioned himself as best he could at Tim's opening. Damian pushed. It was surprisingly tight, despite the copious of amounts of lubrication Tim produced, and it took a bit of doing before Damian worked himself inside, managing to find space with Jason's thick rod as well. Tim wrapped his arms around Damian and clung to him closely as Damian began to thrust. It started slowly at first, but as Tim's body began to accommodate the two thick cocks inside of his pussy, the three fell into a natural rhythm and began to speed up. Tim's almost feminine moaning and panting from earlier became more more guttural and bestial, punctuated by the slick wet sounds of Damian and Jason's alternating strokes.

Jason, for his part, seemed fairly in control. He maintained a firm stroke and continued to whisper praise and words of encouragement in Tim's ear. Damian, on the other hand, was quickly becoming overwhelmed. He'd never experienced anything like this before. He was well acquainted with how Tim felt, relishing the warm wetness, but he was unprepared for the sensation of his cock rubbing against Jason's at the same time. The two shafts, glistening wet from Tim's excitement, rubbed and glided against each other inside Tim, and Jason's piercings were hitting both Tim and Damian in all the right ways.

Damian moaned. He knew he couldn't take much more. This was all too much. The room was starting to spin. His vision grew hazy. Tim's grunting and panting grew louder and more frantic in his ear. He felt himself edging closer and closer to climax. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey! Damian! Look at me!”

Damian's vision snapped into focus. Jason was staring directly at him.

“You don't cum until he does, understand?”

Damian nodded. He bit his lip and concentrated, continuing to pump away.

After what seemed like a blissful, agonizing eternity, it happened. Tim tensed up and cried out. Damian felt a hot splash on his abdomen as, once again, Tim released a hot golden flood from his pussy. Tim screamed and moaned as lost himself in the feeling of release. Jason closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of Tim's fluids pouring and spattering to the ground. Tim fell back against Jason, spasming and shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.

Jason suddenly reached out, grabbing the back of Damian's head, and drew him in close. “Good boy,” he whispered and planted his lips over Damian's in a passionate kiss. Jason's tongue danced and swirled over Damian's, causing the boy to moan. It finally became too much, and Damian broke away from the kiss with a sharp cry. He gave one last thrust, driving himself into Tim as far as he could and came. Damian's knees buckled and he fell forward, burying his face against Jason's neck as he shot his load inside of Tim. Damian could hear Jason softly grunting and felt Jason's cock pulsing, filling Tim up as well with his hot spunk.

Damian tried to catch his breath. He'd never came that hard before. The room spun wildly as he gradually felt his strength returning. He propped himself up and looked at the two in front of him. Jason's face was flushed and sweaty, his eyes closed as he panted and regained his composure. He opened his eyes and looked at Damian. That devilish smile returned to his lips. “Hey now, you made a mess again,” he purred. Damian's heart began to pound again. “You know what you have to do...”

Damian pulled himself free from Tim with a small, sticky popping sound. Tim whimpered a little as Damian's cock twitched, shooting another few ropes of cum onto Tim's quivering belly. Damian slid down to his knees and brought his face close to Tim's cunt. Jason cupped his hands under Tim's ass and gently lifted him up. Slowly, Jason's cock slid out of Tim, releasing a flood of cum. Damian caught as much as he could in his mouth, the rest splattering and running down his chin and onto his body. Their combined leavings were thick and warm. It coated Damian's tongue and he greedily gulped down all he could. He buried his face in Tim's pussy, ravenously sucking out the rest. When he got all he could out of Tim, he turned to face Jason's still-hard cock. He took as much as he could into his mouth, hungrily sucking and licking it clean. Jason let out a low moan. “Ahhh, someone's a quick learner. I like that,” he sighed. “Now, open your mouth.”

Damian leaned back, mouth wide open, tongue out in anticipation. Jason hitched his breath sharply as he began to piss, the hot yellow stream splashing directly into Damian's waiting mouth. Damian swallowed a mouthful and let the rest wash over his face, savoring the warmth. He suddenly felt his own need for release, and moaned as he began to piss on himself, the warm liquid arcing up and flowing across his chest.

Spent, Damian sat back, panting. He smiled as he watched Tim and Jason stir, sharing a quick kiss as they both stood up. Jason stretched and yawned. He looked around at the various puddles and stains in the room and grimaced slightly. “Okay,” he said, looking at Tim and Damian, “so what the hell are we going to tell Alfred?”


End file.
